Sutil tacto
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: ¿Cómo el simple acto de ponerse unas medias puede llegar a producir la excitación entre dos personas? Placer, lujuria y miradas cargadas de pasión. Esto será lo que se regalarán Lituania y Bielorrusia. (Fem!Lithuania x Male!Belarus, Universo Nyotalia. Atención: Este fanfic es de género erótico/romántico)


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena

* * *

**Sutil tacto**

En una habitación iluminada tenuemente gracias a los delicados rayos matinales que se colaban traviesos a través de las pálidas cortinas, sentada sobre la gran cama de sábanas blancas y suaves como pétalos de lirio, se encontraba la lituana. Helena se estaba preparando aquella mañana para trabajar, tal y como lo hacía cada día. Había recogido su pelo en una trenza ladeada de la cual se escapaban algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes, se había puesto una camisa blanca abotonada casi hasta arriba y una falda en color verde oscuro de tubo que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas cubría parte de sus esbeltas piernas. Solo una prenda quedaba por poner sobre su delicado cuerpo, y esta prenda se trataba de las medias.

La chica se sentó sobre el mullido colchón y, con lentitud y teniendo cuidado de no rasgar la frágil tela, comenzó a cubrir sus piernas con las casi transparentes medias, dejándose acariciar por éstas. Mas no solo el nylon la acariciaba, ella misma rozaba casi sin darse cuenta su propia piel, mientras arrastraba la prenda hasta la zona más alta de sus muslos. Una vez hubo colocado casi a la perfección la prenda, se subió un poco la falda y terminó de sujetar las medias gracias a los ligueros que portaba aquel día. Éstos ornamentaban su ropa interior, la cual, a pesar de lo recatada que parecía la muchacha con aquel uniforme, se alejaba mucho de esta imagen de inocencia. La prenda inferior estaba hecha de un material muy suave, presentaba algunas transparencias y era de color negro. Finalmente, sobre aquel fondo negro sugerentes diseños y volantes.

Helena rozó ligeramente aquella evocadora prenda con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando el por qué había comprado aquel conjunto. La razón era muy simple: Nikolai.

La lituana soñaba con poder lucir aquella sugestiva indumentaria en una romántica noche junto al bielorruso. Le seduciría con gráciles movimientos, le dejaría palpar cada uno de los recovecos de su cuerpo, se entregaría a él por completo, gemiría su nombre en su oído y finalmente llegaría al éxtasis pleno. Pero aún no se había dado la ocasión para ponerlo en práctica, así que esta imagen se quedaba en una mera fantasía, en una quimera que ardía como el fuego, quemándola hasta límites insospechados…

El solo recuerdo de esta fantasía, hacía que el corazón de Helena se acelerara ligeramente, que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y producía en la zona baja de su vientre una sensación de cosquilleo que se asemejaba al revoloteo de las mariposas en un día primaveral.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus roces se habían vuelto algo más traviesos, descarados y habían empezado a producir en ella una agradable y dulce sensación de placer. Rápidamente detuvo sus caricias, bajó su falda y cruzó sus piernas sintiéndose algo avergonzaba por sus pensamientos y por las sensaciones que producían en ella.

Todo por culpa de Nikolai, él era la raíz de todos sus problemas, él era como un dulce venenoso, más adictivo que la droga más potente, le necesitaba más que al mismísimo aire.

De nuevo su mente se pobló de fantasías.

No pudo más, su cuerpo ardía, se sentía como la peor de las torturas, necesitaba aliviar aquel quemazón. Lo necesitaba. El deseo podía con su voluntad. La lujuria la dominó por completo.

Así pues abrió las piernas de nuevo, lentamente, y trasladó su mano derecha hasta su vientre, desde allí fue bajando ansiosa hasta que acabó perdiéndose bajo su falda.

Primero se sucedieron suaves caricias, roces ínfimos, ligeros como una pluma, haciendo que su respiración se agitara poco a poco, cada vez más, hasta el punto de sentir que le faltaba el aire de una manera u otra. Su cuerpo sentía hambre, no se conformaba con aquellas caricias inocentes y casi virginales, necesitaba más. De este modo Helena presionó con un poco más de intensidad sobre sí misma, y comenzó a acariciarse con algo más de fuerza, sintiendo sus propios pliegues por debajo de la fina tela que separaba su mano de su intimidad.

Sumida por el incipiente placer que comenzaba a sentir, se acomodó sobre el lecho apoyando su espalda contra el colchón y abriiendo un poco más sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y de sus labios se escapó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, fue un susurro en el viento, una ligera exhalación.

La muchacha continuó en esta tesitura durante un par de minutos, sintiendo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorriendo su espalda, haciendo que su temperatura corporal aumentara, haciendo que su corazón latiera más deprisa, todo ello sin dejar de visualizar la imagen de Nikolai. Su bello rostro, sus deliciosos y finos labios, su mirada fría como hielo que, sin embargo, hacía que se derritiera, sus manos recorriendo su pecho, pellizcándola, proporcionándola placer, dejando que sus labios se grabaran en su piel al igual que la mordedura de un vampiro, escuchándole gemir su nombre…

Ante esta lasciva imagen, su cuerpo reaccionó temblando ligeramente y proporcionándola una ráfaga de placer inmensa, tal fue la intensidad que la chica tuvo que ahogar un gemido en su garganta, creando un nudo en la misma pues debía acallar estos pequeños reclamos de placer si no quería ser descubierta realizando tales actos. Debía ser silenciosa aunque su alma deseara gritar el nombre del bielorruso mientras seguía acariciándose, pretendiendo que él era quien le proporcionaba aquel gozo.

Sin embargo no fue todo lo silenciosa que debió, pues Nikolai la escuchó. Tras su puerta, asomado ligeramente por ésta, procurando no ser descubierto, observaba con gran interés a la chica. La escuchaba emitir suspiros, los cuales eran música para sus oídos, se deleitaba con la imagen de la mano izquierda de la lituana agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, reprimiendo todo el placer, mientras con su mano derecha jugaba lentamente y con gran gusto.

Aquello se le estaba haciendo difícil de soportar, quería irse, seguir su camino, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía como él quería. Helena parecía haberle lanzado un hechizo cautivador con sus gemidos, que se asemejaban a los maravillosos cánticos de sirena, y él, como un estúpido marinero, se dejó engatusar por ellos. Entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, candándola.

Helena se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio a Nikolai entrar en su dormitorio, se sonrojó hasta límites casi insospechados al comprobar que había sido descubierta. Movida por el sentimiento de vergüenza intentó incorporarse en la cama, mas Nikolai fue más rápido y se posicionó sobre ella, impidiendo que se levantara. La chica entonces pudo notar la excitación del bielorruso, lo cual la dejó algo desconcertada y la hizo pensar que la había observado durante bastante tiempo.

_ Sigue. _Demandó el chico. Helena apartó la mirada y no se movió ni un ápice, no se atrevía, por muy excitante que fuera aquello su raciocinio le impedía moverse. _ He dicho que sigas.

Nikolai la miró con determinación, su voz era autoritaria, aquella voz que tanto le gustaba a Helena, que tanto la excitaba. Su raciocinio murió y dejó paso a las demandas de su cuerpo, que pedía continuar con aquellos gestos de placer que antes se había estado dando.

Tímidamente Helena prosiguió con su labor bajo la atenta mirada de Nikolai, el cual se apartó de ella y se sentó sobre la cama, sin apartar los ojos de su delicada figura. En esto, el bielorruso trasladó sus manos hacia el pecho de la lituana y comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su busto cubierto tan solo por el sujetador, el cual hacía juego con la prenda interior inferior.

Helena poco tardó en abandonar su timidez y volver a sus pasionales caricias de antes pues su cuerpo tenía hambre. El chico disfrutaba viendo los movimientos de la joven y, aunque pareciera estar tranquilo, la verdad era que su interior estaba quemando, la llama de la lujuria se había encendido hacía tiempo, pero aún no quería extinguirla, eso sería demasiado rápido y fácil. Era mucho más entretenido estudiar las reacciones de Helena, su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más deprisa, casi ser capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón acallados por los jadeos que emanaba, los cuales habían aumentado su volumen considerablemente. Para Nikolai estos eran verdaderos gritos, cuando en realidad eran suavísimos susurros de placer. Solo ellos dos podían oírlos en realidad.

Nikolai entonces advirtió cómo una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba poco a poco desde el cuello de la chica hasta su clavícula, traspasando esta y dirigiéndose finalmente hacia su pecho, desapareciendo en el escote de Helena. El chico, hipnotizado por esta pequeña lágrima de Afrodita, producto del placer más absoluto, la siguió con su dedo índice, imitando su recorrido: Cuello, pecho… Helena entonces detuvo sus movimientos, le cogió de la mano y le miró. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente debido a la lujuria, pero también al sentimiento de amor que albergaba en su corazón.

_ H-házmelo tú. _Propuso la chica sintiendo cómo su voz temblaba debido a la excitación del momento. Nikolai levantó una ceja por su sorpresiva demanda, no se lo esperaba. _Por favor, házmelo tú.

Ante aquella súplica, Nikolai accedió, pues él también estaba hambriento y no soportaba estar quieto, no quería ser un mero observador, quería jugar también. Así pues, lentamente, trasladó su mano bajo la falda de la chica, pasando antes por su vientre, arañándola suavemente, haciéndola cosquillas, haciendo que el vello de sus brazos se erizara levemente.

Una vez allí, el chico en un principio simplemente rozó con sus dedos a la mujer por encima de la prenda interior cuando descubrió que estaba empapada. Nunca antes se había percatado de que Helena podía acabar así con tan solo unas caricias y su sola presencia. Esto le hizo emocionarse mucho más.

No demoró más en su labor, desenganchó las medias de la muchacha de los ligueros que las sujetaban y retiró su ropa interior completamente. Luego subió su falda un poco más, dejando a la lituana casi totalmente expuesta y comenzó. Esta vez fue él quien la acarició, quien se encargó de proporcionarla placer, de ser él que la hiciera gemir, de ser él el que la hiciera sonrojarse… Conocía perfectamente los recovecos de su cuerpo, así que no tardó demasiado en encontrar la fuente de su máximo placer.

Helena, sumisa, perdiendo totalmente el control, agarró las sábanas de la cama esta vez con las dos manos y clavó con fuerza sus uñas en el colchón, liberando así todo el gozo que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. Liberando así el fuego que sentía todo su ser. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de los movimientos del chico, al ritmo de sus caricias. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza haciendo que adquiriera una tonalidad más roja de lo habitual…

Nikolai estaba extasiado ante esta imagen, grababa en su mente cada una de las reacciones de la chica, todos sus suspiros, sus pequeños gemidos ahogados y sus sonrojos. Todo debido a él. Él la tenía bajo su poder y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Aquello estaba siendo una tortura, deseaba poseerla, deseaba hacerla disfrutar al máximo, deseaba hacerla retorcerse de placer bajo él, pero ante todo, deseaba gozar él también. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, Helena movió con mayor velocidad sus caderas contra él y finalmente llegó al clímax. Al paraíso. Sintió el más absoluto de los placeres recorrerla enteramente. Dulce ambrosía divina. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración, aunque todavía agitada, comenzó a aminorarse.

El bielorruso, al percatarse de que ella había quedado completamente satisfecha y sin poder aguantar más, se volvió a posicionar sobre la muchacha, desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó ligeramente, arrastrando con ellos su ropa interior, liberando por fin su excitación. Entonces, sin miramiento alguno, embistió con cierta brusquedad a la lituana mientras de su garganta escapaba un ronco y casi inaudible gemido, el cual solo pudo escuchar Helena, que se sorprendió ante la sorpresiva invasión de Nikolai, aunque tampoco es que la importara que hubiera hecho esto, ella le deseaba también y quería darle placer.

El chico agarró con fuerza los muslos de la joven, clavando ligeramente sus uñas en ella, reclamándola como suya y comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente. El placer fue breve pero muy intenso, bastaron tan solo unas pocas pero apasionadas embestidas para aliviar su excitación, para llegar a la culminación de todos los placeres. Se mantuvo en su interior mientras sentía cómo se derramaba completamente en ella...

Una vez sintió que todo el placer había desaparecido de su cuerpo, hizo ademán por separarse de Helena, mas esta le robó un beso antes de que él pudiera hacer nada. Esta vez Nikolai no se lo negó, simplemente se dejó besar. Finalmente se subió de nuevo los pantalones, abrochándolos.

_ Date prisa y empieza tu trabajo o si no Anya se enfadará. _Demandó Nikolai con la voz entrecortada y procurando regularizar su agitada respiración. Se dirigió a la puerta con intención de salir, mas no lo hizo. No sin antes admirar por última vez aquella mañana el bello cuerpo semidesnudo de Helena.

En cuanto salió de su dormitorio, Helena se levantó de la cama con cierta dificultad, sintiendo cómo sus piernas aún temblaban ligeramente debido al placer proporcionado anteriormente. Tras vestirse correctamente, lo único que quedaban por colocar eran las medias, las cuales subió y enganchó a los ligueros rápidamente, esta vez sin demorarse con juegos placenteros. Se arregló un poco el pelo, estiró las sábanas de su cama y comenzó a trabajar con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios pues había conseguido cumplir una fantasía. Había estrenado por fin su lencería con el chico, tal y como ella había soñado.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Estoy explorando nuevos géneros literarios y hoy me decidí a intentar escribir algo de erotismo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, así que vuestras opiniones me serían de gran ayuda ^^

¡Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
